fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Abel
|occupation=Cultist |status=Imprisoned |magic=Ushi no Koku Mairi |weapons=Mr. Cursey (Nōro-san) |manga debut=Chapter 424 |image gallery=yes }} Abel (アベル Aberu) is a member of the Avatar cult. Appearance Abel has a small body, and is clothed fully in a blue cloth adorned with black rings, similar to the spots on a leopard. He also wears a green scarf around the neck. His face is much a like a clown's, painted white with stars around the eyes and a red nose; a Mr. Cursey doll is also held by him. The most prominent feature of Abel is his headpiece, which is much larger than his head, and patterned with black and yellow stripes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Cover Synopsis Avatar arc As the Avatar members gather, Abel is seen along with the other members as their leader, Arlock, preaches that the time of Avatar has come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 Afterwards, he also joins in the conversation among the cultists about their suspicions as to who among them might have alerted the Council of their existence, mentioning that it only cares for entertainment. He also expresses surprise, like the others, when Gray states that his purpose is to crush E.N.D..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 11-17 As Natsu and crew invade Avatar headquarters, Natsu yells out for Gray, alerting Abel and others to their position. Abel is excited upon realizing there are intruders. Heading to meet them, he asks them what they are doing in their base. His sudden appearance shocks Lucy who recognizes Mr. Cursey from her battle with Kain Hikaru. Happy's face goes blank after seeing it and Abel is surprised to learn that they know of it. He tells them that Mr. Cursey was a gift from a member of Grimoire Heart, saying the world is full of interesting Black Magic. Lucy becomes frightened as Virgo warns them to be careful but Natsu approaches Abel and chops him on the head, knocking him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Pages 7-13 After Natsu and Gray's skirmish, Abel and the other members of Avatar intervene and incapacitate the intruders, with Abel using Ushi no Koku Mairi to toy with Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Pages 13-16 Later, Abel stands by his peers as they await for the purification ritual to commence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 430, Pages 13-14 When the most powerful members of Avatar are defeated, the lesser members of Avatar try to flee. D-6 tells them to stand their ground and finish the purification ritual, but Abel suggests they worry about themselves. At that moment, he is knocked unconscious by Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Pages 5-6 Magic and Abilities Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Abel's Magic, called the Ushi no Koku Mairi, allows him to place the hair of himself or from another person onto his doll; however the doll is manipulated, the victim will be manipulated the same way. He first demonstrated it on Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Pages 13-16 Trivia *Abel's name and his usage of the Kain's Ushi no Koku Mairi magic is a reference to Biblical brothers from the Book of Genesis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Avatar members Category:Antagonist Category:Male